


I Promise Just a Touch

by sinningpumpkin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: The girls share a bath after practice, resting their aching muscles together.





	I Promise Just a Touch

While Miko dropped her bag in the bedroom, Miki ran a bath for the both of them. Her muscles were aching with exhaustion, and even just peeling her shirt off her body made her shoulders and arms scream pain. Her eyes were heavy lidded, slipping into lethargy as she ran her fingers under the tap to test it. Lavender bloomed through the bathroom as she poured epsom salts into the water, steam already making her sweat. She hooked her fingers under the damp band of her sports bra, groaning a bit as she tugged it off her frame.

“Looks like I made it just in time.” Miko was leering from the doorway, to which Miki rolled her eyes. Her lover closed the bathroom door behind her and stepped close to kiss the side of Miki’s neck. She was immediately melting, head rolling to the side as most of her weight collapsed onto Miko’s chest. Warm hands caught her hips, keeping her steady as Miko spent a little longer mouthing at her skin. She pulled away to turn off the tap, tugging off her shorts and relaxing into the burning hot water.

Water lapped over her chest and thighs, rising over her neck as she leaned back. Her eyes fluttered closed as she dunked herself fully, pushing her wet hair out of her face. She looked to the side, finding Miko staring down at her with a fond smile. “Gonna join me?” Her face was flushed a bit, still embarrassed with the intensity that Miko leveled looks at her bare body.

“If you can make enough room.” Miki smiled and shook her head, sitting up and curling her arms around her knees. She rested her cheek on her wet arm, watching Miko undress. Her muscles rippled and shifted under her skin, making Miki’s mouth water as she tugged off her bra and shorts. Miki flicked her eyes between the thatch of hair between Miko’s thighs and the bounce of her tits before she slipped into the tub behind her. Muscled arms slipped around her waist, tugging her between the warm spread of Miko’s thighs. She went easy, happily cramming Miko’s knees against the hard sides of the tub.

Miko’s chin hooked over her shoulder, lips finding the shell of her ear. Miki could feel her smile. “Thirsty?” She was leering again, corner of her mouth pulled into a sneer that warmed Miki more than the water.

She giggled and it sounded slightly hysteric. “Shut up!” She tried to elbow Miko in the side, but her arms tightened around Miki and rendered her breathless. Half from the physical squeeze and half from the reminder of Miko’s strength.

They relaxed into the grip of the water, their muscles slowly unknotting as their breathing synced. Miki’s head laid on Miko’s shoulder, eyes half shut as she felt Miko’s hands explore her skin. Her fingers pressed into all her most sensitive spots, rubbing at her hips and knocking her knuckles at Miki’s sides, even shocking her by thumbing across her nipples. That time she did manage to jam her elbow between Miko’s ribs, enjoying the mocking groan of pain. They settled back down, Miki going pliant and letting Miko touch her fill. “You worked your ass off today.” She found herself murmuring, turning her head until she could barely see Miko in her periphery.

Miko nodded, turning herself until her face was snug against the hollow of Miki’s throat. “So did you. You must be feeling pretty rough.” Her hands had settled under Miki’s breasts, pressing against her ribs to map the rhythm of her breathing. “Pretty hard being the fastest girl on the team.”

Miki snorted. “You took that title a while ago.” She rolled her head to the side, enjoying the  feeling of Miko’s lips moving against her wet skin. Her lips pressed in a real kiss, mouth open enough for her tongue to taste Miki’s skin.

“I said fastest girl, not fastest devilgirl.” Miko’s voice was deeper than most girl’s and it made Miki ache, especially when she felt the rumble of her chest. Miki couldn’t think of any witty response for that, so she fell silent and just let her lover mouth at her neck and shoulder.

Miko’s hands shifted, rising to cup Miki’s tits and squeeze them. Her fingers pinched at Miki’s nipples, making her jump a bit before settling back down, one hand clenched over the side of the tub. Lips gave way to tongue which gave way to teeth, and sweet kisses heated into sucking marks and bites. Miki’s skin was throbbing, making her tongue hang from between her teeth as she groaned. She tried to spread her legs, hearing water slosh over the side of the bath before its hard sides stopped her. Miko, ever the expert when it came to Miki’s body, teased effortlessly. Oscillating between sweet kisses and rough teeth, playing up Miki’s need. “What do you want, baby?” Miki’s gut was heavy with pleasure, feeling viscous and needy under her skin.

“Kiss me.” She turned her head, disturbing the water and probably pushing some more over the side. It was awkward to maneuver, made even worse when she was blind with need and half baked pleasure. Miko guided her, one large hand cupping the underside of her jaw to steady her as their lips pressed together. Droplets of water cooled on her skin, giving her chills as Miko licked into her mouth. She dominated Miki in each kiss they shared, stealing every wisp of her breath and pouring liquid heat from her own mouth down Miki’s throat. It was euphoric. She tried to grip at her lover’s shoulders, but her hands kept slipping.

Miko let go of her jaw and settled Miki back between her legs, even when she whined. “You really just want kisses?” Her voice was rough, already a little breathless. Miki’s head fell onto her broad shoulder again. She just managed to call Miko insufferable before there was one hand around her throat and one between her thighs.

She swallowed, feeling her trachea press against Miko’s palm. She could still breathe freely, but it didn’t feel like it when Miko’s fingers pinched her clit. Her entire body jerked, and she felt Miko’s arm flex around her to keep her in place. “You’re so easy.” Miko’s voice was insidiously sexy, breath warm and wet against the side of Miki’s throat. She could only groan in response, thighs squeezing closed around Miko’s wrist as her first finger pressed inside her cunt. Miko’s thumb nudged at her clit, not really even pressing that hard and still Miki felt warmth bleed through her lower half. The finger inside her thrusted slightly, hooking hard and scraping over her g-spot and she was coming.

It wasn’t earth shattering, only warm and satisfying as she felt more tension and soreness melt from her legs. She was only embarrassed when she heard Miko chuckling a bit, biting behind her ear as her thumb rubbed a rough circle over Miki’s clit. “Wow, that was quick.” Miki smacked her arm but felt her face flush hot. It was quicker than normal, but she had been busy, without much time for herself.

Miko’s hand squeezed around her throat and Miki’s cunt pulsed, almost aching with pleasure as Miko eased another finger inside her. Her clit was throbbing under Miko’s thumb, each circle over top of it like a bolt of pleasure hooking into her insides. The bruised and bitten skin of her shoulder and throat pulsed in time with her clit, filling her with a sweet vertigo that made her head loll.

“You’re gonna give me another.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement of fact that made Miki’s eyes squeeze shut. Her breaths were rough as Miko’s fingers started to thrust inside of her, making sure to rub across the sensitive swell of her g-spot with every movement. Miko’s hand clenched sporadically around Miki’s neck, and she had half a mind that her lover wasn’t even noticing the squeezing. It made Miki feel like she was coming apart at the seams, not knowing whether or not the next breath she needed to take would be half stolen.

Her thighs were trembling, making the cooling water around them ripple. She closed her thighs around Miko’s thrusting hand again, overwhelmed with her vision fluttering in and out of focus. She wasn’t even at the edge yet, and she was already overwhelmed with pleasure lilting between painful and euphoric. “Open your legs.” Miko’s hand tightened around Miki’s throat at the same time her voice scraped over her nerves with pure dominance. Miki’s eyes stung with tears as she immediately obeyed, lips opening and closing until Miko relaxed enough for her to draw a full breath.

Miki felt feverish, sweating and shivering as Miko held her in place with her hand and a command. Her movements became just as desperate as Miki felt, fucking her closer and closer to her next painful orgasm. She didn’t even need to touch Miki’s clit, with her teeth sinking into her shoulder and her hand sealing Miki’s airway, the feeling of her two fingers pressing hard against her g-spot was enough to send her over.

It was almost too much. She was rendered speechless, vision whiting out when half way through she was allowed to draw a breath. Her body jerked sporadically, settling into trembles that agitated the water. Her thighs squeezed together against Miko’s command, pure relief blooming through her when Miko’s fingers fell still. The moment that Miki’s legs relaxed open, Miko was drawing her fingers out. Miki’s cunt felt liquified, still clenching through overstimulation as Miko pulled her fingers away.

She came back to herself with the pulsing of her cunt, breathing settling deeper as Miko’s hand smoothed down her chest away from her throat. Bites burned on her skin and she wasn’t sure she could stand, but her lips held a smile as she turned into Miko’s chest. They laid in the luke warm water for a few minutes before Miko coaxed her into standing. They swapped kisses under the burning spray of the shower, soaping each other up and rinsing the bath water from their skin.

Miki’s mouth was against Miko’s collarbone when she spoke. “You wanna sit on my face, later?” Miko nearly dropped the open body wash. Miki giggled and managed to grab it before it exploded in her bathroom. Miko’s eyes were a bit glassy when she nodded. Miki laughed again and kissed her on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)  
> and a [twitter that i dont really know how to use](https://twitter.com/sinningpumpkin)  
> Title taken from [LUST. by Kendrick Lamar](https://open.spotify.com/track/06FCvd7rrRcF3DdvWH5Isp?si=_w4m84emREmC2EcfxsqPVg)


End file.
